


Cherish

by demonkacchan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first fanfic, very horrible i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkacchan/pseuds/demonkacchan
Summary: Adrien realized that he has fallen in love with Marinette.





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Cherish by EXO-CBX

_The distance between our gazes,_

_a subtle game of tug-and-war._

 

Adrien instantly looked away when his olive orbs met Marinette's sea blue eyes.

At that moment, his heart started to race rapidly. He could feel his cheeks burning, his hands sweating, his skin sensitive. He suddenly felt nervous, was his appearance okay? No bed hair or saliva stains? She couldn't smell anything but his perfume from him, right? Wait, why was he panicking? He looked completely normal, nothing out of the blue. But why when he looked at the girl in pigtails, his mind went completely blank?

 

_Without a chance to catch my breath,_

_while I was caught up in my emotions,_

 

“Can we share seats?”

The blond realized that Marinette and Alya approached his table. It took a few seconds for him to process that all tables were full, and the only vacant seats were the ones in front of him and Nino. He wanted to answer, but as Marinette stood beautifully like that, his mouth went dry.

“Sure!” Nino replied. Adrien was so thankful his friend answered back. He felt like he wasn't himself whenever she was around. He remembered feeling absolutely normal a few weeks ago, he can talk to her without any problems at all. Until today happened, that is, he was starting to get tongue-tied when she was around.

He wanted to calm down. His heart pumped faster than the usual, probably pumping twice the normal rate. He nearly dropped his utensils, and thank the heavens none of his friends noticed his weird behavior. He immediately finished his food and announced that he'll go to the restroom.

 

_you came to mind_

_and came to me like magic,_

 

Everything around Marinette sparkled.

Upon entering the classroom, Adrien immediately noticed that she was shining. He blinked twice, refusing to believe that the background behind her was actually glimmering. He found himself staring at her again, watching her talk to Alya about her recent designs she made. He tried not to be obvious, he went to his seat and eavesdropped the conversation behind him.

“Do you think this fits the style of the dress I'm making?” He heard her ask, pointing at the sketch of the dress at the middle of her pad. “Why do I feel like something is lacking?”

“It's gorgeous,” he breathed.

Marinette and Alya flinched. Adrien suddenly went red in embarrassment, he laughed it off and rubbed his nape. “I-I'm sorry for listening to your talk, but your drawing… it—it's really beautiful. I think it doesn't lack anything.”

 

_putting me under a spell._

_Everything looks like you._

 

The moment Marinette's eyes shone and gasp upon hearing his compliment, Adrien's heart bursted.

“Really?! Wow, thank you! It means a lot!”

God, he could stare at her all day. If needed, he would pour her all the compliments she deserved to hear. He was willing to do anything to see that captivating smile on her face.

 

_(Hello) Deep eyes I could fall right into._

_(Hello) Your hair blowing in the soft scents._

_(Hello) My heart already knows and jumps right in,_

_without a chance for me to slow it down._

 

Adrien's hand was moving completely on its own. He realized it late, that he was doodling in class. Not to mention, he was doodling the girl sitting behind him in class.

He sighed and turned the page, telling himself to start answering the Math worksheet properly. It was only ten items, and he knew how to solve all of them, but his focus was diverting to his drawing at the other page.

He thought the shade of light blue that made her eyes stunningly beautiful. The mix of black and blue color of her short hair was so unique and extraordinary. Her skin looked soft and delicate—he wondered how smooth it was, he really wanted to hold her hand one day.

“Five minutes!” He heard the professor yell.

He snapped out of his thoughts and cursed under his breath. He wasn't halfway done with the worksheet, and he had to cram ten items within five minutes in time. He groaned, he promised himself not to lose focus in the next class.

 

_(Hello) I keep calling out your name._

_(Hello) You come to mind no matter where I go._

_My entire world is becoming dyed by you._

 

Miss Bustier calling Marinette's name wasn't a great help at all.

He did promised to focus in his last class for the day. From the first period until the second to the last, his mind was only thinking about Marinette. He wanted to slap himself. Snap out of it, he would tell himself, focus.

His focus was long gone before he could tell himself to concentrate properly.

The sweet voice of the girl echoed in his ears. He felt like heaven—the tone when she emphasized some letters, the raise of pitch whenever she ended her sentence—everything.

He wished for Literature class to extend. Miss Bustier liked Marinette's thoughts on literary works, he would rather listen to her voice than analyze a poem on his own.

 

_You shine like a miracle,_

_you’re just so beautiful._

_I guess I must’ve wandered so long_

_just so I could meet you in the end._

 

“What is happening to me?” He asked himself.

Elbows on his knees, hands on his hair, he stared at his bed as he asked himself again. “What is wrong with me?”

Plagg watched the blond teen from a distance. The Kwami observed how he was sitting on his position, then he would collapse on the bed and kick his blankets and pillows to the floor, then afterwards, pick it up and drop them on the bed. Plagg had enough, he approached the blond and dropped a slice of Camembert to him.

Adrien instantly reacted upon smelling that strong odor. “Plagg!”

His Kwami stared at him blankly, “You're weird.”

Adrien knew. He damn well knew that he wasn't himself today. He was reflecting on his actions, and recalling it made him embarrassed. “Today was the most embarrassing day I have ever had.”

Plagg scoffed, “Yeah, right. You were never like this.”

“I don't get it!” The blond whined. “I was never like this around Marinette. I used to talk to her without feeling flustered or stuttering like a total mess!”

 _He needs help,_ Plagg thought. _Just how oblivious is this kid?_

The Kwami sighed and shot a glare at the boy. “Do you know why?”

 

_In this moment, I’m gonna cherish you._

_I swim in your eyes._

_In this moment, I’m gonna cherish you._

_I’ve completely fallen for you._

 

“You're in love, Adrien. You have a crush on Marinette.”

 

_Say anything you want,_

_I was just about to do it._

 

At first, Adrien refused to believe Plagg.

 _In love? With Marinette? But I like Ladybug!_ He told himself.

On his way to school, he chanted “I have a crush on Ladybug.” in his mind. His count was nearly two hundred, and he made a firm decision that he was in love with Ladybug and no one else.

But by the time he stepped out of the limo, it was proven wrong.

 

_You’re a small bubble,_

_I’m so careful about everything._

 

Marinette was rushing. She blamed herself for sleeping on her alarm again. She appreciated Tikki's help, but despite that, she was running late for class. She wasn't looking at her surroundings, and suddenly-

_Crash!_

Books and papers scattered on the ground. His bag fell, dropping all the other things inside it. The girl shrieked and apologized immediately, “Oh no, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear! Ahh—I'm never sleeping on my alarm anymore, I'm really sorry!”

Adrien chuckled. He was definitely not laughing because of her clumsiness, she looked so cute, so delicate… like a bubble.

He crouched down and helped her pick up his things. “It's okay, Marinette,” he said, “and, by the way, you aren't late. It's still thirty minutes before our first class.”

Marinette stared at him, their eyes locked and everything seemed to freeze. The more he stared at her irises, the more that force pulled him in. He couldn't avert his gaze at all, her eyes were so captivating that halted him from picking the papers up.

And when he touched her finger, everything went back to normal.

“S-Sorry!” she squeaked and continued to pick up his things. Handing the books, she bowed to him apologetically and climbed the stairs.

“Thank you!” he yelled back, earning a smile from the cute girl.

 

_The more I see of your bold side,_

_the more it drives me crazy._

 

Adrien heard two voices yelling.

He was about to enter the locker rooms to place his gym bag in his locker, but he suddenly stopped when he noticed his classmates surrounding the pathway to the locker rooms.

“What's happening?” He asked Nino.

The tanned male replied, “Alya spilled her cup of cappuccino on Chloe’s clothes, and they're arguing about it.”

Adrien wanted to interfere and stop the two girls from fighting. As he was about to step in, Marinette pulled her best friend behind her and stood at a protective stance.

“Alya already apologized, what more do you want?!”

The room fell dead silent. Marinette glared at the blonde, her eyes piercing like a laser. “She was even willing to lend you her spare clothes, why can't you accept it? Is it not matching your outfit, that's why?”

Adrien was breathless. He was in awe while watching Marinette protect her friend. She reminded him of Ladybug, who was always ready to protect the citizens from the akumatized monster. Marinette, the Ladybug of his class.

 

_The final piece_

_of the puzzle I’ve been looking for._

 

At that moment, Adrien realized.

He was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

_(I know) I’m not your type._

_(I know) But change that now._

_(I know) Confidence that’ll make your heart pound._

_You give me courage._

 

“Does Marinette have a crush?”

Nino nearly spat out the water in his mouth. He looked at Adrien, poor pretty boy who looked so _oblivious_. Nino slapped a hand at his forehead, sighing like he was so done with his friend.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, “Why? What's up?”

Nino sighed again, and Adrien was getting irritated.

“Nino.”

The tanned male pursed his lips. “Dude, are you serious?”

The blond gave his friend a questioning look. “Did I say something wrong?”

 _Just how clueless can he be?_ Nino rubbed his hands together and pressed them on his mouth, thinking of a way for Adrien to have an answer and find it out on his own.

Nino said, “Yes, she has a crush on someone, but I'm not telling you who it is. Find it out yourself.”

 

_(I know) Your feelings have taken a step towards me._

_(I know) What’ll happen if I jump in first?_

_I fall completely into you once again._

 

At least Nino's words gave the blond some hint.

Adrien wondered how lucky that guy is. If Marinette gained the courage and confidence to confess, and the lucky guy didn't reject her, they could end up as a couple. The thought of that made Adrien's heart squeeze.

He decided to confess first before Marinette could confess to this mystery guy.

 

_You shine like a miracle,_

_you’re just so beautiful._

_I guess I must’ve wandered so long_

_just so I could meet you in the end._

 

After class, when nightfall came, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir. He leaped into the dark, hopping on the rooftops until he found a perfect spot to think.

He was thinking of Marinette. All her actions, her expressions, her habit of stammering when nervous, her clumsiness when she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. It made him laugh, a blush blooming on his rosy cheeks.

“What's so funny?”

He flinched upon hearing a familiar voice behind him. He felt embarrassed when Ladybug caught him laughing like an idiot for no reason at all, but the thought of Marinette made him act like that. He groaned and faced his back at her, “N-Nothing,” he replied shyly.

Both of them remained silent until Ladybug shared her day.

“This morning was a disaster,” she began, “not only I slept on my alarm, I also bumped into my crush in a not-so-nice way, then I had to protect my friend from one of my annoying classmates. But aside from that, my day is good.”

“I… see,” he commented.

She could tell something is troubling him, but she didn't want to pry. It might be too personal, so she waited until he gave the signal.

“M'Lady, may I ask you for advice?”

 

_In this moment, I’m gonna cherish you._

_I swim in your eyes._

_In this moment, I’m gonna cherish you._

_My whole world is filled with only you._

 

Ladybug glanced at Chat, “Of course, I'm all ears.”

He exhaled, and narrated how he started to realize his feelings for a friend. He never mentioned Marinette's name, since he wanted to keep it confidential. He had second thoughts while sharing his story. All this time, he had a crush on Ladybug, until that day happened, and Adrien found himself falling for another girl. Chat wondered how Ladybug would react, he was worrying over their partnership if it might break or not.

However, Ladybug seemed happy about it.

“Really? I say you go for it,” she said, “when you feel like it's the right time, confess to her! I'm really happy that you found someone you like.”

 _But my feelings for you were never lies,_ he wanted to tell her, but he chose to keep it to himself.

“Thank you, Bugaboo. But we're still partners, right?”

“Of course we are! Finding someone you love won't change the relationship we have.”

He was thankful for Ladybug to be a supportive friend. He was thankful that she listened to him, gave him advice, helped him gain a little bit of confidence.

 

_I dream a dream called you each night,_

_and it keeps coming true._

_All my roads lead to you,_

_the light that links us together._

 

Adrien woke up on the right side of the bed today.

He dreamt of Marinette last night, which made him embarrassed. But a teenage boy could dream, it was one mechanism to help him in case things went wrong.

He got up happily and readied himself for school. Plagg didn't bother to ask the aura inside the room that morning.

 

_Once more, I’m gonna cherish you._

_Everything in the world is brand new._

_Once more, I’m gonna cherish you._

_I’ve completely fallen for you._

 

Adrien greeted Marinette a good morning when they met at the entrance.

She was stammering, but she returned the greeting back. Adrien's heart jumped, he felt so happy and that simple greeting could make his day complete.

“By the way,” he said, halting Marinette on her tracks, “are you free after class? I have something to tell you.”

She noticed his pinkish cheeks, his habit of scratching his cheek with his finger when feeling shy. She remembered that she had to help her parents at the bakery, but a ten-minute delay wouldn't hurt, right?

“S-Sure!”

 

_You’re my everything,_

_I’d give my all to protect you._

_I’ll run to you,_

_so you don’t have a hard time coming to me._

 

Adrien was both nervous and excited at the same time.

Finally—fucking finally, Plagg said—he could express his feelings so his awkward actions would come to an end. He wondered if Marinette noticed his weird behaviors lately, because it was quite embarrassing if a friend pointed that out to him. He knew that himself, but he couldn't help it. He was really self-conscious around her these days, he never worried about his appearance unless he was out for a photoshoot. But because of a girl? Never.

 

_I’ll make your every day_

_nothing but a happy dream._

_The entire world will be dyed in us._

 

He thought of what he wanted to tell her. Should he start from the very beginning? From that time when he just found himself staring at her and became shy about it? How about her flaws and the cute little things about her? Should he tell her that he promised to protect that beautiful smile of hers, to run to her when she needs a shoulder to lean on, to make sure that she will start and end the day happily?

Adrien didn't know. It was a matter of time until the bell rang and signalled the end of their class.

 

_When I open my closed eyes_

_and am reminded that you’re there,_

_I feel like I’ll fly into the sky_

_and burst like fireworks._

 

“I have something to take care of,” Adrien told Nino, “you can go home first.”

“I'm sorry I can't go with you, I need to do something,” Marinette told Alya.

The best friends didn't ask any further, so they went ahead first. Adrien and Marinette waited until the classroom was empty. Now that they had the entire room for themselves, Adrien exhaled and rubbed his hands to his pants.

“Marinette…”

 

_In this moment, I’m gonna cherish you._

_I swim in your eyes._

_In this moment, I’m gonna cherish you._

_My whole world is filled with only you._

 

“...I like your smile. It's so contagious, and I find myself smiling back at you.”

Adrien's heart started racing. He was getting nervous, very _very_ nervous.

“I like how passionate you are in designing clothes. You look so happy, so motivated to sew. Your sketches are really beautiful, and I want to wear one of your designs one day.”

He started fiddling his fingers, hoping that it would calm him down.

“I like how you stand up to your friends, to protect them for justice. You fight for what is right, and for what you believe is right. And I… really like how you protected Alya that morning.”

 

_I dream a dream called you each night,_

_and it keeps coming true._

_All my roads lead to you,_

_the light that links us together._

 

Adrien closed his eyes for a moment, then he lifted his chin up. He looked up at her, eyes locked on her sea blue orbs.

“I like—no, no… I love you, Marinette. Can I be your boyfriend?”

 

_Once more, I’m gonna cherish you._

_Everything in the world is brand new._

_Once more, I’m gonna cherish you._

_I’ve completely fallen for you._

 

A tear ran down her cheek. Hands clasped on her mouth, she gasped loudly. Adrien didn't know if it was a good sign or not, but when she ran down and threw her arms on him, his heart went crazy.

Marinette answered, loud and clear. “Yes… yes, Adrien!”

 

_I’ve completely fallen for you._

**Author's Note:**

> uhh it's my first time publishing a fanfiction so i'm shy about it aaaaaa thank you for reading,,,


End file.
